Mr. Resetti vs Sans
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! FIGHT Final Corridor Oh boy oh boy, that time again. Twelfth time now.. this genocidal kid won't stop, will it? No matter how many times it dies, it keeps coming back for more... This is the exact thought process of the figure at the end of the corridor, sans the skeleton. Except.. this time, he felt a shaking in the ground. Then suddenly.. a mole came out of the floor.. it was wearing a miner's hat, holding a pickaxe, and looked like it was about to burst. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I WARNED YOU!? THIS IS THE TWELFTH TIME YOU'VE RESET! AND ON A KILLING SPREE TOO? I BELIEVE YOU NEED THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT.." Frisk suddenly looked up, and the last thing they saw was a mole's angry face, before it all just went to black. Frisk suddenly fell to the floor, blood quickly coming out of their forehead like a waterfall. Soon you couldn't even see their face due to the blood everywhere. The mole took the pickaxe out of the genocidal kid's forehead, but it was hard, since it got stuck in the middle of the brain. Mr. Resetti wiped the pickaxe's blood off with a handkerchief, and looks at Sans. "Heya! Just helped you out on your little resetting problem! Maybe this time he'll learn!" "...he's not coming back. he probably thinks this game is rigged on the fact that it automatically kills him. now i probably have to stop you before other players leave for this." "W-WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THEY DID A GOOD THING IN RESETTING?!", angrily screams Resetti. "yeah basically, there are different endings to this story, and each one ha-" "SILENCE! SCUM LIKE YOU MAKES ME SICK! IF YOU THINK THE ACT OF RESETTING IS A GOOD ONE, YOU MIGHT AS WELL PAY THE PRICE AS WELL!", screams Resetti. "ok." says Sans, as his blue pupil comes out of his right eye socket. FIGHT! Megalovania - GaMetal Sans starts hurling bones out of the air, which Resetti counters by dodging them. Sans then takes the bones out of the floor, and homes them at Resetti, who dodges all of them, then proceeds to grab one, and throws it at Sans, who easily dodges. "What? You think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?", utters the skeleton. "W-WHAT?! YOU BREAK THE GAME'S MECHANICS TOO?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DODGE! I NEED TO DEFEAT YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!", screams the mole in response. The mole soon jumps out of the floor at the brother of Papyrus, who sidesteps, and Resetti ends up getting his pickaxe stuck in the floor. Resetti attempts to remove it, but then notices a monster's mouth coming, he pulls with all his might, and it doesn't budge, as the Gaster Blaster fires... Final Corridor Oh boy oh boy, that time again. Twelfth time now.. this genocidal kid won't stop, will it? No matter how many times it dies, it keeps coming back for more... This is the exact thought process of the figure at the end of the corridor, sans the skeleto-''' Then suddenly the kid fell to the ground, blood from the back of his head. The mole was back. "Y-YOU SICKO! I ALMOST DIED... UNTIL I HAD TO DO THE ONE THING I NEVER WANTED TO.. RESETTING. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY, SKELETON!" "..Okay. Wanna have a bad time.. again?", says sans, as his blue eye flashes again. '''FIGHT! Megalovania (Smashified) Resetti without hesitation threw his pickace at Sans, who easily dodged it. Resetti noticed it got stuck in the wall again, and ran over to pick it up, but suddenly looked up to see another Gaster Blaster. With desperation, Resetti tugged the hardest he could tug. Then, the skull head fired, again. ..there was nothing left. DBX-''' "I'M STILL HERE YOU IDIOT!", screamed Resetti, who was unharmed from the blast. "Just give up. I did.", said sans. "NEVER! I'LL NEVER STOP UNTIL THOSE WHO DO WRONG ARE STOPPED!", replied the Animal Crossing mole. "dude, the person controlling our actions has to stop eventually. one of us will die. that's how it works.", speaks sans, while raising bones from the air. "NEVER! I DON'T CARE IF I'M DESTINED TO LOSE. RESETTING IS A CRIME, AND I WILL STOP IT!", exclaims Mr. Resetti, while snapping the bones in half with his pickaxe. "okay, kiddo.", replies sans, calmly. He then grabs Resetti via psychokinesis, and brings 5 Gaster Blasters up, all aimed at him. "W-WHAT! I CAN'T MOVE! I-I have t-", those were Resetti's final words. '''BZZAP! Resetti was on the floor, fine. "..just kiddin, kiddo. you have one final chance. back down or.. Y O U ' L L B E D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D", exclaims Sans, in a creepy tone. "NEVER, YOU HUMBUGGLIN IDIOT! YOU'RE A RESETTER AND YOU WILL BE STOPPED!", screams the mole. At this point, he's had enough shit. He's gonna fuck up this skeleton resetter, he has to, he needs to. Resetti jumps at sans, and this time grabs him. Sans is utterly surprised, and attempts to grab Resetti. He does, and automatically throws him off. He then sends bones after Resetti, who snaps them in half, and grabs one of them, and throws it at Sans, who immediately dodges. He brings bones out of the floor, but finds the mole.. nowhere to be seen. In fact, Resetti's digging into the floor, as he snaps each bone from down under, automatically making them useless. He then runs up out of the floor. Sans doesn't know what's even happening, until he hears the shaking, and moves out of the way from Resetti. Sans looks at him, and realizes he should do something he forgot to do. He blinks, and Resetti suddenly turns a certain color, before dropping on the floor, unable to dig. "W-WHAT IS THIS?!", screams the anti-resetting mole. "..you're blue now. that's my attack", calmly replies the skeleton. Sans moves his hand up, and Resetti is suddenly flown to the ceiling, then bones come down, which Resetti avoids. Sans then moves his hand left, in which he brings bones out of the wall, which Resetti avoids. Sans then moves him right, in which he avoids the bones. Sans gets a bit irritated, but continues. Sans brings Resetti down, bringing up bones and Gaster Blasters, in which Resetti avoids all. Sans starts becoming more angry, and teleports Resetti onto platforms, in which the mole quickly jumps through to avoid the bones, but suddenly, a bone comes his way. THWACK! Resetti's face gets a bruise, before more bones come. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Resetti's face is utterly beaten, all blue (hee) and slightly bleeding. Sans isn't done yet. He grabs Resetti again, and goes completely batshit insane. All the Animal Crossing character feels is the force of his body being destroyed by the smacks of the walls, ceilings, floors, to the point where he can't even feel pain due to him being so numb. He is let on the floor. He's unable to even move his arms, and just awaits what comes next. But before this, he hears the voice of the one resetting skeleton he failed to stop. "get dunked on!!!!" Those were the last words the pickaxe wielder Mr. Resetti heard before a bone came up, completely impaling him through the stomach. Resetti spits out blood, before his eyes go blank, and he stops any struggles he had of moving altogether. Sans yawns after this, but suddenly hears footsteps. Oh no, it couldn't be. The genocidal monster had returned. Sans clenches his bone hands, before his face turns back to a grin. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Quauntonaut Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts